


Cuddling

by MrChinnery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, like all the fluff, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrChinnery/pseuds/MrChinnery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a thing I saw on Tumblr.<br/>I can't find the actual post, but it said: "Person B of your OTP not letting Person A get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them."<br/>And I had to write it.<br/>Chapter 1: Greg is person B and Mycroft is person A<br/>Chapter 2: Mycroft is person B and Greg is person A</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greg wants to cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBriss/gifts).



Mycroft woke up slowly and drifted in a state of half awareness for a while; enjoying the warmth pressed against his back and the warmth of the sunlight on his front. Luckily he, as well as Gregory, had the day off after both Anthea and Sergeant Donovan teamed up because they were tired of their bosses working so hard.

Mycroft checked his bedside clock to see the time and saw that it was well past 10:00. He can’t remember the last time he was able to sleep past 7:00. 

'Hmm some pastries and tea sound lovely. I'll have to see if cook has made any lately'

He rolled over to look at the man snoring softly beside him (although Gregory would always deny he snored). 

He looked so relaxed in his sleep. Gregory was sporting a bit of a beard because his last case had taken all of his attention and Mycroft isn’t sure he ate or slept much in the 2 weeks, let alone shaved. Mycroft stroked a hand down Gregory’s cheek before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Gregory pressed his face into Mycroft’s hand as he started to wake up. Gregory’s eyes blinked open and he fuzzily looked at his lover. The older man grinned and turned his head to press a kiss to Mycroft's palm. 

"Mmm, good morning, love." The inspector said sleepily. 

"Good morning my dear Gregory. It's well past 10:00, I was just about to get up to make some tea and find some breakfast when you distracted me."

"You know, it's usually another Holmes that complains that I'm a distraction." Gregory said with a cheeky grin. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes and moved to get up but was stopped when he felt arms wind around his waist and pull him, quite forcefully, back down to the bed and was then completely covered in all 5' 11" of a Detective Inspector. 

"Gregory what are you doing."

Gregory mumbled something into Mycroft’s chest. 

"My dear I can't understand you."

Gregory raised his head and rested it so his chin was press if against Mycroft's chest. 

"I'm keeping you here."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly?"

" 'Cause we both have the day off and there's no reason for us to get out of bed."

Mycroft rolled his eyes again and tried to free himself so that he could get up. 

Unfortunately for him, there was a very determined Detective Inspector who was quite successful in keeping where he was.

After a brief struggle, Mycroft ended up lying on his side with his left arm trapped beneath said Detective Inspector, who had both arms and legs completely wrapped around him.

“Gregory, really-”

“Myyyyyc, come on just let’s stay here and have a lie-in we never get to do that. Please?”

How could Mycroft say no to the Lestrade puppy-dog eyes.

“Fine, fine, we can stay here for a little while longer, then breakfast.”

Gregory grinned at him like the cat who caught the canary and just squeezed him tighter before nuzzling his face into the younger man’s neck.

Mycroft just smiled fondly at the 51 year-old who was currently acting half his age. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and shifted to get more comfortable.

With Gregory here in his arms and no work to dread, Mycroft couldn’t think how his life could get better.


	2. Mycroft wants to cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg wants to go make dinner.  
> Mycroft wants Greg to stay exactly where he is.

Detective Inspector could not remember the last time he felt this at peace. Lying next to his husband and just relaxing was something they didn’t get to do often. Between Mycroft traveling for work and Greg burrowing himself in his, these quiet moments were far and few between.

They had both managed to get off work earlier than usual and decided to spend some time together. Both of them had changed out of their work clothes and lied down on the bed just to be together. Mycroft was sketching in his notebook (an activity he often did to calm his mind) and Greg was rereading a childhood favorite: The Hobbit.

Greg checked the clock and saw that it was just after 6 PM. He bookmarked his place and stretched before turning to look at the man beside him and what he was sketching. The sketch looked very similar to Greg. Greg found out early on that Mycroft’s favorite thing to sketch was him. He pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead.

“I think it’s time for dinner, love. I feel like cooking tonight. Does pasta sound good?” Greg was already moving to get up before Mycroft even responded.

He didn’t get far.

Before he could stand up, Mycroft plastered himself to the older man’s back and wrapped his arms around his chest, holding him in place.

“Myc? What’s up love?”

Mycroft hummed and tightened his grip before responding, “We have plenty of time to eat, Gregory, but we rarely have time to do this.”

“What do you me-” At that point, Mycroft pulled Greg back and wrapped himself around the Detective Inspector.

When they settled on the bed, Greg was laying on his back, Mycroft was half laying on top of him with his head on Greg’s shoulder, their legs tangled together, and Mycroft’s arms surrounding him.

Greg blinked at the ceiling.

“Feeling clingy Mycroft?”

“We haven’t been able to see much of each other lately, I’ve missed you.”

Greg looked down and met the younger man’s eyes and smiled. “I’ve missed you too, but I know for a fact that you haven’t been eating properly lately because of that crisis in Yemen.”

At Mycroft’s raised eyebrow, Greg smirked. “Your assistant worries about you, dear.”

Mycroft just rolled his eyes and nuzzled closer.

“So, let’s go eat something with some actual nutritional value, and then we can come back here for the rest of the night, okay?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. I find I am quite comfortable and unwilling to move.”

Greg sighed and tried to get up again.

But the octopus that was Mycroft Holmes was not budging.

Greg struggled a little more, but Mycroft decided he was done playing fair and started to tickle Greg.

Very few people know just how ticklish the older man was. Mycroft was one of those people.

Greg cursed the day Mycroft found that out. He was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. After a few minutes of continuous torture, Greg gave up.

“Okay, okay I sur-surrender just stop.” He managed to say between fits of laughter.

Mycroft stopped, finally, and smirked before getting comfortable again, wrapped around Greg. He nuzzled his face into Greg’s neck and gave a sigh of contentment.

“We do have to get up to eat at some point you know.”

“I am aware of that, Gregory, but that doesn’t have to be now.”

Greg chuckled and press a kiss to the top of Mycroft’s head.

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Gregory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo chapter two yay for me.  
> Please let me know what you think!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so cuddles yay  
> Please please leave comments and let me know what you think!!


End file.
